There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2
Enhanced version of Season 4, Episode 13: There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Part 2, Act 1 Aaron is Claire's son, now 3 years old. Claire did not make it off the Island so Kate is raising Aaron as her own son. It is part of the ficticious story of the Oceanic 6 that Kate actually gave birth to Aaron. In a flash-forward in the previous episode "There's No Place Like Home, Part 1" Jack learned that he is Aaron's uncle. Claire and Jack share the same father Christian Shephard who died in Sydney, Australia. Jack and Sawyer are on their way to the DHARMA Orchid station. This is the first time Hurley has seen Jack since Hurley chose to side with Locke and go to the Others' barracks in this season's episode "The Beginning of the End." The Orchid station is hidden under this greenhouse. Locke came to the Orchid with Ben under Jacob's orders, to move the Island so the mercenaries, sent by Charles Widmore do not kill everyone on the Island. These C4 explosives were rigged by Martin Keamy. Keamy is the leader of Widmore's mercenary team which has made its way back to the island. Keamy has a remote transmitter connected to a heartbeat monitor on the Island. If anything happens to him on the island the C4 explosives will detonate. Part 2, Act 2 This is the first time Jack and Locke have seen each other since the two camps split in this season's episode "The Beginning of the End. Jack and Locke disagreed about the motives of the people from the freighter. Jack believed they came to rescue the survivors while Locke believed they came to kill them. Ben gave himself up to Martin Keamy and his mercenary team from the freighter in order to distract them and allow Locke to enter the Orchid station. Keamy killed Ben's adoptive daughter, Alex in this season's "The Shape of Things to Come" This is Frank Lapidus, the chopper pilot. He was forced by Keamy at gunpoint to fly the mercentary team back to the island in this season's episode "Cabin Fever." Kate and Sayid were captured by Richard Alpert and the Others in the previous episode "There's No Place Like Home, Part 1" Ben sent the others to the Temple to protect them from Keamy's team But he recently made contact with the Others to set up a secondary plan. When whispers are heard in the jungle it is usually a sign that the Others are close. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley were attacked with electric darts and taken prisoner by the Others in the season 2 finale, "Live Together, Die Alone." Sayid learned his combat skills as an officer in the Iraqi Republican Guard. This is Richard Alpert the second-in-command of the Others. In the Season 3 episode "The Man Behind the Curtain" Alpert met Ben on the island when Ben was 10 years old. Alpert look the same at that time. He does not seem to age. Part 2, Act 3 This is a flash forward at the Santa Rose Mental Institute where Hurley is a patient. He was also a patient here before the crash of Oceanic 815. The woman is Michael's mother and Walt's grandmother whom we saw in this season's "Meet Kevin Johnson." Currently, she is also Walt's guardian. Walt began living with his grandmother because he wanted nothing to do with Michael after Michael told him he killed two survivors to get Walt back from the Others. This takes place approximately three years after Ben and the Others allowed Walt and Michael to leave the island. Jeremy Bentham is the man in the obituary whose death greatly upset Jack. As we saw in the previous episode "There's No Place Like Home, Part 1" the Oceanic 6 told the world that only they survived the crash. The crackers Hurley is eating are 15 years old. There was also a mirror in the box which Ben used to communicate the with Others Claire disappeared into the jungle with Christian Shephard, her dead father. There were no bullets in the gun that Jack pointed at Locke. Jack was angry with Locke for killing Naomi. Naomi was part of the freighter team that Jack believed came to rescue them. Locke has strong faith in the island and believes the survivors crashed on the island for a reason. Jack is a man of science and believes the crash was all a coincidence. Jack will come to agree with Locke and lie to the world about the crash as revealed in the previous episode "There's No Place Like Home, Part 1." Some island miracles include Locke regaining the ability to walk Rose's cancer vanishing and Sun and Jin conceiving a child. Ben told Locke that the anthuriums were next to the secret panel which unlocks the Orchid station. Part 2, Act 4 Sun, Jin and Aaron were part of the first group taken to the freighter from the island in the Zodiac raft. Michael was the first survivor in whom Sun confided her secrets in the Season 1 episode "House of the Rising Sun." Michael was the first among the survivors to learn that Sun spoke English. Sun led everyone, including Jin, to believe that she only spoke Korean. Michael spied for Ben on the freighter to help save his fellow survivors. Michael sabotaged the boat's engine to prevent the boat from reaching the island. When the mercenary team left the freighter Michael repaired the engine as seen in the previous episode "There's No Place Like Home, Part 1" This is Daniel Faraday a physicist from the freighter's science team who has been taking the survivors to the freighter aboard the Zodiac raft. He wants to get everyone off the island because he knows that Ben is using the Orchid station to try to move the island. Miles Straume is another member of the freighter's science team. He claims he can communicate with the dead. Charlotte Lewis in an anthropologist from the freighter's science team. She once found the remains of a DHARMA polar bear in the desert in Tunisia. The Orchid station was built by the DHARMA Inititive a group of scientists who, in the 1970s came to the island to conduct research. The DHARMA Inititive told some of its members that the Orchid was a botantical research unit. But that was a cover for its true purpose. The "magic box" is a metaphor Ben used to explain to Locke some of mystical powers of the island in Season 3's "The Man from Tallahassee." This man has also called himself Dr. Marvin Candle and Dr. Mark Wickmund in DHARMA orientation films at other stations. His films were seen the Season 2 episodes "Orientation" and "?" and in the Season 3 episodes "Enter 77" and "The Man Behind the Curtain." There are also unexplained time anomalies when traveling to and from the island if one does not follow the correct bearing. Part 2, Act 5 Kate and Sawyer were together recently at the Others' barracks. But they had a fight and Kate left the barracks to join Jack at the beach. Jack and Kate will be together once they get off the island as revealed in this season's episode "Something Nice Back Home." Lapidus was a pilot for Oceanic Airlines and was scheduled to fly flight 815 on the day of the crash, but at the last minute he was replaced by someone else. The body was that of the ship's doctor whom Keamy killed on the freighter. This is the first time Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley have been off the island since the crash of Oceanic 815. Sayid was previously onboard the freighter before coming back to the island on the Zodiac raft in the previous episode "There's No Place Like Home, Part 1." Martin Keamy was hired by Charles Widmore with orders to capture Ben and kill everyone on the island. Keamy held Ben's daughter daughter, Alex hostage and demanded Ben surrender himself. When Ben refused, Keamy shot and killed Alex. Part 2, Act 6 Charlotte landed on the island in this season's episode "Confirmed Dead." She appeared visibly happy to have found the island. Juliet was recruited to the island by Ben. She joined the Oceanic survivors because she wants to get off the island and back to her family. This is the second group of people Faraday has taken off the island in the raft. Lapidus cannot see the freighter because it has moved since he last left it. It was approximately 92 miles from the island now it is approximately 5 miles off the shore. Hurley was institutionalized before the 815 crash to receive treatment for the guilt he felt over a deadly patio deck collapse he believed was caused by his weight. In this season's episode "Something Nice Back Home" we saw Kate do "something" for Sawyer after the Oceanic 6 returned to civilization. Part 3, Act 1 This is a flash forward outside the mental instiute where Hurley was committed after the Oceanic 6 were rescued. Sayid has become an assassin working for Ben, as revealed in this season's episode "The Economist" Ben provides Sayid with a list of people working for Charles Widmore. Sayid tracks them down and kills them. Hurley was also committed at this insitute prior to the crash of Oceanic 815. He returned after the Oceanic 6 were rescued because he began having visions of Charlie. Charlie drowned trying to secure rescue for his fellow survivors in the Season 3 finale "Through the Looking Glass." Sayid is referring to someone named Jeremy Bentham the man whose death greatly upset Jack and whose funeral Kate did not want to attend. When Hurley spoke with Charlie in this season's premiere episode "The Beginning of the End," Charlie told Hurley, "They need you, Hugo." Hurley told Jack, "It wants us to come back" when Jack visited Hurley at the institute in this season's premiere episode. Mr. Eko was a survivor from the 815 tail section who later died on the island. Jack and Sawyer have been rivals for Kate's affection since the survivors crashed on the island. Ben did find Widmore first and vowed revenge on him and his people as seen in a flash forward in this season's "The Shape of Things to Come." This is Christian Shephard Jack and Claire's dead father. Part 3, Act 2 In this season's episode "Ji Yeon" Sun visited Jin's grave in Seoul, Korea to show him their newborn baby girl and tell him she missed him. Jin's gravestone indicated he died on 9.22.04 the day of the Oceanic 815 crash. This flash forward takes place in London. Sun is one of the Oceanic 6. The man on the left is Charles Widmore head of Widmore Industries. He sent the freighter team to the island to capture Ben and kill everyone on the island. Sun used her Oceanic settlement money to purchase half of her father's company Paik Industries. Mr. Paik has had business associations with Widmore Industries and the Hanso Foundation which funded the DHARMA Initiative. Sun told her father that she held him and one other person responsible for Jin's death. Ben is placing metal objects in the chamber to blow a hole in the wall and gain access to something on the other side of the wall. Juliet was on the beach when the C4 detonated on the freighter so she witnessed the explosion. Saywer jumped out of the helicopter before it reached the freighter. He has no idea if Kate was on the ship at the time of the explosion. Part 3, Act 3 We saw Ben wearing this parka when he woke up in the Tunisian desert in this season's episode "The Shape of Things to Come." The name on the parka is "Halliwax." Dr. Edgar Halliwax was the scientist in the video that Locke watched earlier. In the Season 3 episode "The Brig" Richard Alpert told Locke that the Others were looking for someone to remind them they're on the island for important reasons. Ben is no longer the leader of the Others. The island has now seemingly chosen Locke to be the new leader of the Others. The rip on Ben's parka and cut on his arm are identical to those Ben had in the Tunisian desert in this season's episode "The Shape of Things to Come." Ben does not want to leave the island. But Ben knows that Jacob wanted him to turn the wheel so that he would have to leave. There was a similar bright light and strange humming sound on the island in the Season 2 episode "Live Together, Die Alone." It occurred when Desmond turned the fail safe key in the Swan DHARMA station to avoid an electromagnetic catastrophe. The smaller island is the location of the DHARMA Hydra station. It was where Jack, Kate and Sawyer were held prisoner by Ben and the Others. Part 3, Act 4 We saw Jack resuscitate Rose immediately after the Oceanic 815 crash in the pilot episode. We also saw Jack revive Charlie after Charlie was hung by the Others in the Season 1 episode "All the Best Cowboys have Daddy Issues." This is a flash forward at Kate's house in LA where she is raising Aaron as her son. The voice on the phone is inaudible. But if played in reverse, the voice is saying "The island needs you you have to go back before it's too late." This is Claire, Aaron's real mother. She was last seen by Locke on the island in Jacob's cabin with Christian Shephard. In the Season 1 episode "Raised By Another" Claire saw a psychic who told her that danger surrounded her baby and it was critical that only she raise Aaron. A salvage ship found the wreckage of what was claimed to be Oceanic 815 at the bottom of the Sunda Trench in the Indian Ocean. It was filled with 324 bodies assumed to be all of the passengers and crew. However, it was not the real wreckage and was planted there on purpose. Ben claimed that Charles Widmore planted it and Widmore claimed that Ben did it. The language heard from the boat is Portuguese. Some translations include "Here! Look over here!" and "There's a raft full of people!" The man on the deck is Henrik one of the men in the tracking station seen in the Season 2 finale "Live Together, Die Alone." This is Penny Widmore the daughter of Charles Widmore and the love of Desmond's life. Penny has been searching for Desmond for over three years, since he was lost at sea and his boat crashed on the island. Desmond briefly spoke to Penny from a phone on the freighter in this season's episode "The Constant." Penny promised she would find Des at all costs. Part 3, Act 5 Membata is the name of the island where the Oceanic 6 claimed they lived after the crash. It was one part of their story a fictious account of events as revealed in "There's No Place Like Home, Part 1" They claimed they lived on Membata a small uninhabited island until day 103, when a typhoon blew a fishing boat with a raft ashore. They said they used the raft to row to Sumba where they were discovered on day 108. Jack is referring to Charles Widmore and his people. Desmond uttered those same words to Jack after the 2 met in an empty stadium in LA in the Season 2 premiere "Man of Science, Man of Faith." The Oceanic 6 have arrived on the Island of Sumba. This is the same moment that was depicted in a photograph and displayed at their press conference in Part 1 of this season's finale. This is a flash forward. Jack is listening to Gouge Away by the Pixies. Hoffs/Drawler is the same funeral parlor that Jack visited in last season's finale "Through the Looking Glass." "Hoffs/Drawler" is an anagram for "flash forward." The coffin contains the body of Jeremy Bentham When Jack came here for the viewing Jack told the funeral director that he was neither friend nor family. The funeral director told Jack that no one else came to the viewing. Jeremy Bentham was also the name of an 18th century English philosopher and social reformer. Ben is not one of the Oceanic 6. After Ben turned the wheel and moved the island he appeared in the Tunisian desert as revealed in this season's episode "The Shape of Things to Come." Ben's appearance in the desert was 11 months after he turned the wheel. In last season's finale, Jack told Kate he used passes provided by Oceanic Airlines to fly to South Pacific destinations every weekend. Jack said he prays for the plane to crash so that he might find his way back to the island. Category:Season 4